Dollhouse Vol 1 1
This happened during the summer, probably a week into August. I was at the gym, and I had a nasty chest and arm pump going. I decided to get some cardio in that day but didn’t feel like staying at the gym any longer, so I decided to run on the beach instead. I got to the beach and I took my shirt off, because when you’re at the beach, you’re expected to be shirtless. I began running, had my keys in my pocket, my phone with headphones connnected in my hand and the house music was bumping. I was running between the hard, wet sand and the loose, dry sand. Within the first 10 minutes of my run, I saw these girls about the same age as me and we ended up making brief eye contact as I passed by. I threw in a little nod and gave a cheeky smile. When I reached the main lifeguard tower which is about a half mile from my starting point, I turned around and ran the other way. By the grace of God, the girls were still in the same spot. I decided like going for a little swim, but I didn’t want to risk getting my stuff stolen as it was fairly busy (11:30 am in a tourist town). I asked the girls if they would mind if they could watch my stuff as I went for a swim, they obliged. Went for a little swim, came back, commence small talk. Basic questions like if I was from around there, if they were visiting, etc. They were in town to visit the fair and the rest of the city. One of them asked if I wanted to hang out later, said yes, we exchanged contact info, and we parted ways after a decent amount of time of talking. Went home, showered, and awaited for her to send me a snap. Sometime goes by, roughly 4 in the afternoon. Then I get the message. She’s at a hotel not too far away and she provides her room number. I arrive. I brought my drawstring bag with me packed with the essentials: phone charger, jacket, and some condoms. She ended up meeting me in the lobby. She guided me back to her room, and we started watching some TV. While we were watching, we talked a bit more. I’m sitting on one end of the couch, and she’s on the other. After a little bit, she repositioned herself, but this time she’s on my lap, and this triggers a boner. There was no way she didn’t feel it. But she looks at me and winks, gets up, grabs my hand, and takes me to the neatly made bed. Foreplay ensues. She starts giving me a blowjob and it was my first one so I really had no idea what to do with my hands. I was flat on my back so I kinda just put one hand on the back of my head and the other on my chest. I tap out before I burst. Then I go down on her and that was also my first time at something. Eye contact was avoided as she seemed to be enjoying herself and had her eyes closed. After foreplay, I bring out a condom and she helps put it on, I was able to maintain the erection by jerking myself off while going down on her. To start, we went with the standard missionary position. However, it didn’t last long since it was my first time. She asked if it was because what felt like 5 minutes was more like a minute and a half. She said not to worry and that there would be plenty of more to come. Its only 7:30pm and we end up cuddling on the bed while the tv was going in the background. She initiated round 2 by sliding her hand into my boxers and began working her ways. This time we did a different position, since I had to get up and grab another Durex, I was off the bed, and when I got it on, she was on the edge of the bed, and opened her legs cordially inviting me to penetrate her. I accepted of course, and she has me put her sun kissed legs on my shoulders, this was great. She felt like mixing it up a bit. I pulled out, almost about to burst, and she turns over into her stomach and has me continue. (Not anal) I wanted to last as long as possible so I could enjoy this sweet view. Lasted probably 2 minutes plus the first 2ish in the starting position. Back to cuddling. Get a text from the mother saying I needed to head home (both me and my new female accomplice are 18 btw.). I head home but the girl said she’d message me the next day for some more. Wasn’t until around noon till she sent a snap. I forgot my drawstring bag back at her hotel and the snap I received was a picture of the condoms, captioned, ‘ready for more. ;)’ Went over. More fucking. We fucked maybe 3 times. Would’ve been more but she wanted to go out and get something to eat. After we ate at a local diner, we went back to her hotel for another round. Then, we went to a movie at 830. It was her idea to have sex in the car after the movie. Got back to the hotel. Went to the bed, and we ended up spooning the night away. Spent the night at her hotel room. Woke up next morning, and good ol morning wood woke both of us up. This iniated even more love making. She had to leave that same day, and it was bittersweet saying goodbye because I knew I wouldn’t be getting any hot action like that anytime soon. But the sweet part was that my back could heal from all the scratching on her end.